onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Praline
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | age = | occupation = | jva = }} Charlotte Praline is a half-human and half-hammerhead shark mermaid, who is both the 29th daughter of the Charlotte Family and the wife of Aladine. Appearance Praline is a large mermaid with freckles under her eyes and long, light hair pulled into a bun in the back and also forms a long appendage similar to that of an actual hammerhead shark; it is unknown if there is anything under that section of hair. Her tail is dark with a light, frilly piece of clothing on the front, and she wears a dark open jacket with flowers on the edges. Her mouth contains pointed teeth like a hammerhead shark's. She is very tall, significantly taller than her husband, Aladine. Personality Praline is possessive, as she got angry over the possibility of Aladine leaving her. However, she does genuinely love her husband, and is more loyal to Aladine than her mother, being willing to abandon her in the event the Sun Pirates split from her mother's crew. Like many other people, she has a unique laughter style: "Shashasha". Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Despite being born into the Charlotte Family, Praline is more loyal to her husband Aladine than her own mother Big Mom. Though she is aware of Bege's plot to assassinate Big Mom, she did nothing to stop it and even helped the Sun Pirates in keeping Jinbe's involvement a secret from Pekoms. Aladine Praline is very loyal to and loves her husband, Aladine to the point that she worries he might abandon her. She is also very open in showing her affections for Aladine as shown when she lovingly embraced her husband in front of the Sun Pirates. Friends Jinbe After learning that Jinbe was planning to leave her mother's crew, she let him do as he pleased but also warned him of the consequences, implying that nobody who leaves Big Mom's crew lives to see another day. She is aware of Jinbe's involvement in Bege's plot to assassinate Big Mom and she helps the Sun Pirates keep it a secret from Pekoms. Sun Pirates Praline is very friendly with the Sun Pirates, and was dismayed when they tried to keep their intentions to break off from the Big Mom Pirates a secret from her as Praline believed their relationship is much better that they should share secrets with her. Some members of the Sun Pirates tends to feel very awkward when Praline openly showed her love for her husband who is also their Vice-Captain in front of them to the point of covering their faces and blushing, commenting on how passionate Praline loves Aladine. Abilities and Powers As a half-mermaid, Praline is capable of breathing underwater and swimming at high speed. History Past Following the Battle of Marineford, Praline married Aladine as part of her family's alliance with the Sun Pirates. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc While Jinbe was discussing with his crew about his intention to leave the Big Mom Pirates and join Luffy's crew, Praline arrived and got angry, thinking that Aladine wanted to leave her. However, Aladine agreed to negotiate with Big Mom, but Praline said she would choose him over Big Mom any day and embraced him. When Jinbe asked her about the possibility of incurring Big Mom's wrath if he leaves her crew, Praline stated that Jinbe would not be the first person who tried to leave and warned him that not a single soul brave enough to utter such words has lived to see another day. After meeting with Big Mom, Jinbe refused to spin the roulette wheel and returned to the Sun Pirates, who had saved Pekoms. Upon learning of Capone Bege's plan to attack Big Mom at the wedding, the Sun Pirates, including Praline, decided to escape to Fishman Island during the chaos. Three days later, Praline and the Sun Pirates watched over Pekoms as he recuperated on the eastern side of Whole Cake Island. Hours before the wedding started, the crew tied Pekoms to a rock as they prepared to depart Whole Cake Island. Trivia *Praline is a form of confection containing nuts and sugar, matching with the Charlotte Family's food theme. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Praline it:Charlotte Praline ru:Шарлотта Пурарин fr:Charlotte Praline Category:Merfolk Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Whole Cake Island Characters